Ice Age: Geotopian Plague
'''Ice Age: Geoptopian Plague '''is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated buddy comedy drama film directed by Carlos Saldanha and co directed by Steve Martino from a story by Mike Thurmeier, Michael J. Wilson and Aubrey Solomon. Produced by Blue Sky Studios and released by 20th Century Fox on the 28th of June 2019. It is the sixth and final installment in the Ice Age film series and a sequel to the 2016 film ''Ice Age: Collision Course. ''A lot of the returning voices from the previous film are joined by Bradley Cooper, Anna Kendrick, Will Sasso and Robert Downey Jr. The film's plot takes place three years after the events of the fifth film and revolves around Manny, Sid and Diego going on another adventure to rescue the herd from a human tribe who have already destroyed Geotopia. Plot While the women are on a three week vacation in Geotopia, Manny, Sid, Diego and Jullian find themselves in a mid life crisis, after becoming husbands to four amazing girls and serving as the heroic four guards of the valley they don't really know what's going to happen next and they struggle to put up with what's going on around them, Scrat joins their little group after he crashes the spaceship back down to Earth and feels severly depressed about losing his Acorn. However later on after facing off against two familiar rhinos they start to feel a little better about themselves. In thanks for saving the valley, the animals hold a party for their bravery. Manny feeling a little annoyed with how they're making it a big deal still appreciates their admiration. The noise that they make attracts the attention of a tribe of indians, the trio fight the tribe and manage to out run them. However when they arrive back at the valley, the animals are gone. Realizing that they could find Geotopia and probably destroy it, the four mammals decide to strike out on their own and track the humans down by following the same path they took to the volcano. Passing by the entrance to the Jurassic world, Buck, Crash and Eddie (who are visiting to fight some dinosaurs) decide to come along after hearing about the invasion. Travelling to Geotopia, the group manage to out run a few more tribes, Manny recognizes one of the members of one of the tribes as the baby they once travelled with during the migration, remembering what happened to the necklace the father gave Manny, it is revealled that Manny gave the necklace to a baby mammoth who was dying at birth during a cold bilzard when they were migrating. Halfway through their route, the herd realize that the path is blocked off by a group of humans, one of them being the kid. So they decide to cross a quickway bridge to the volcano. When they're halfway across the bridge, they decide to take a break for the night and talk about how life is going. Cast *Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of the Herd. *John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of the Herd. *Denis Leary as Diego, a saber-toothed tiger and the member of the Herd. *Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel who joins as the newest member of the Herd. *Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife. *Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur hunter who joins the trio on their cascade to Geotopia. *Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and the "brothers" of Ellie. *Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – daughter of Manny and Ellie *Adam DeVine as Julian, a young male woolly mammoth and Peaches' husband. *Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber-toothed tiger and Diego's significant other. *Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who was a resident of Geotopia and the wife of Sid. *Bradley Cooper as Maximus, a hyena who moved from Geotopia to the valley *Anna Kendrick as Selma, a wolf who was taken by one of the humans *Will Sasso as Jerry, a long tailed shrew who tries to interrogate one of the Indians *Robert Downey, Jr. as Eustace, a middle aged horse who joins the trio temporarily to save his wife from the Indians who took over Geotopia. Production Development for the sixth Ice Age film began in 2017, realizing how much the fifth movie failed at the box office, Blue Sky decided to return to the series' roots of the franchise and have the main trio as the central focus of the story. Their main goal was to highlight the film's emotional core more than it's comedic core and "put their audience on the edges of their seats in a different way". Soundtrack David Newman who scored the first film was brought back along with John Powell who scored the films from 2 to 4. Powell wrote most the score for the film while Newman's score from the first film was brought back to represent the character themes of the trio, basically representing memories of what they were before. Director Carlos Saldanha stated that "Newman had a serious connection with the first film and having another emotional film without him, wouldn't really give off a great impression", the same goes for Powell". Reception